List of The Molly Show episodes
These are episodes of The Molly Show. Series overview Season 1 (2017-2018) #''Adopted by Hamsters?!'' - 06/18/2017 - Molly and Olivia gets adopted by hamsters, but an evil dragon named Muffu wants them dead. #''Henry Hamster Clubhouse'' - 07/02/2017 - Harry takes Henry in charge of making sure Molly doesn't do crap since he is taking Olivia to the BabyPlace, but while those 2 are gone and Molly is sleeping, Henry decides to make a "clubhouse" for various pets. However, when some barn animals saw the clubhouse, they get jealous and try to destroy it with guns. #''Rocket Shower'' - 07/09/2017 - Molly meets a random boy at her new school named Kendric, otherwise known as the "Rocket Shower". (More coming soon...) #''A Series of Unfortunate Events... About Olivia'' - 07/16/2017 - After Olivia accidentally poisons a woman with mercury, a mysterious man named "Count Maximus" is furious about his wife's death, so to give Olivia payback, he plans to kill her family and make her life miserable. #''Harry vs. Exoticaro'' - 08/06/2017 - Harry discovers that Julio Exoticaro, the world's sexiest hispanic billionaire is his main rival in world domination plans and learns that he plans to destroy United Animals. Now, he and Molly have to stop Julio. #''Hi, Sam'' - 08/13/2017 - TBD #''Future Molly'' - 08/20/2017 - TBD #''Ya Under Arrest'' - 09/10/2017 - Agent Christina Fishe, paranoid that the hamsters are megalomaniacal warlords, arrests Harry Hamster. As a result, Molly goes on a quest to save him. #''Eye of the Tiger'' - 09/17/2017 - TBD #''Super Hypnotic Jane Fonda Tape'' - 09/24/2017 - TBD #''Feel the Heat'' - 10/08/2017 - TBD #TBD - 10/15/2017 - TBD #TBD - 10/22/2017 - TBD #''The Trash Bot'' - 11/12/2017 - TBD #TBD - 11/19/2017 - TBD #TBD - 11/26/2017 - TBD #TBD - 12/10/2017 - TBD #TBD - 12/17/2017 - TBD #''How the Bitch Stole Christmas'' - 12/24/2017 - Henry tells a story to Molly about a creature called the B****, a creature that hates Christmas, so he and his dog, Ass, decide to steal Christmas #''Ashley the Sexy Mermaid'' - 01/07/2018 - While at the beach, Molly meets a very attractive mermaid by the name of "Natasha" and got along well, but soon Natasha's rival, Kayla the Sexy Angel arrives to have an attraction contest, so Molly tries to help Natasha beat Kayla. #''Best Invention Yet?'' - 01/14/2018 - TBD #TBD - 01/21/2018 - TBD #TBD - 02/04/2018 - TBD #''Bully'' - 02/11/2018 - a kid at Molly's school has been tormenting Molly lately, causing her to become depressed. When Harry and Henry notice and find out what was causing this, they decide to each her how to deal with bullies, in a rather... special way. #''Julio's Cocaine Machine'' - 02/18/2018 - Julio decides to create a cocaine machine as a way to TBD. #''The Elaborate Assassination Attempt of a Hamster'' - 03/04/2018 - When Muffu attempts to kill Harry Hamster, Molly has to find a way to stop him from murdering her father. Season 2 (2018-2019) #''Hannah Hamster'' - 07/14/2018 - Molly and Olivia meet a female hamster named Hannah. However, when they told Harry and Henry about her, both of them began to have bad childhood memories about her. #''Honey, I Might've Shrunk Our House'' - 07/22/2018 - Harry has recently invented a shrinking machine in order to attempt to shrink the president so Harry could take over, but ends up accidentally shrinking their house instead. #TBD - 07/29/2018 - TBD #''A Surprisingly Special Episode'' - 08/05/2018 - TBD #''The Henry Cinematic Universe'' - 08/12/2018 - Harry learns that Kevin Fiege is planning on making a cinematic universe starring Henry, by stalking everything he and anyone else does. #''Moving in'' - 08/19/2018 - TBD #TBD - 09/09/2018 - TBD #''Molly and the Seven Deadly Sins'' - 09/16/2018 - TBD #TBD - 09/23/2018 - TBD #''Tricked from Treats'' - 10/14/2018 - TBD #''Harry's Spooky Tales'' - 10/21/2018 - Harry, along with Henry and the Ecstasy children, head to a graveyard to tell four scary stories. #''The Orange Moon'' - 10/28/2018 - The Ecstasy children and the Hamsters are visiting the soon. However, they notice the zookeepers worrying about a strange phenomenon that arrives every 10 years called "The Orange Moon". Soon, they discover that when the orange moon arrives, all the animals in the zoo become aggressive. #TBD - 11/04/2018 - TBD #''Molly and the Abandoned Hospital'' - 11/11/2018 - Molly, Olivia, and Kendric decide to spend the night at one of Kendric's friends out, who leads them to an abandoned hospital he discovered while sneaking out. However, when they enter, things start to go very wrong as they come across paranormal occurrences. #TBD - 11/18/2018 - TBD #TBD - 12/23/2018 - TBD #TBD - 01/13/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/20/2019 - TBD #''Geese are Good News'' - 01/27/2019 - When Harry discovers how well Molly did at throwing a baseball at Muffu, he decides to set her up to join a baseball team called The Geese, which turned out good, until a rival team arrives and attempts to win against the Geese... by cheating. #TBD - 02/10/2019 - TBD #''The Divorce'' - 02/17/2019 - After Henry screws up Harry's plan, Harry gets extremely furious and decides to go through a "divorce", with Harry taking Molly and Henry taking Olivia. However, this ends up having rather unfortunate events following after. #''The Honeymoon'' - 02/24/2019 - TBD #''Ship Ride'' - 03/24/2019 - Molly, Olivia, and the Hamsters are going to Rio de Janeiro as a vacation, but an evil weasel hired by himself is trying to take over the ship. #''Henry and the Urine Factory'' - 06/09/2019 - Henry hears about a urine factory and decides to go there, only for it to be revealed to be a trap by Muffu, as he was successfully caught. #''Welcome to Gay Land!'' - 07/07/2019 - After Henry screws up with one of Harry's inventions, the hamsters, Molly, and Olivia end up getting stuck in a strange land called Gay Land. #''Return of the Barn Animals'' - 07/13/2019 - The Barn Animals, angry for their own failure, decide to have revenge on Henry by terrorizing Molly's school and kidnapping her, hypnotizing all babies including Olivia to turn against their owners, and even killing Henry's own brother, Harry. Season 3 (2019-2020) #''The Resurrection of Harry Hamster'' - 07/21/2019 - After defeating the Barn Animals, but failing to save Harry, Henry, along with Molly and Olivia, decide to find a way to bring his brother back to life by finding a witch. #TBD - 08/04/2019 - TBD #''Demon Baby'' - 08/11/2019 - A demon baby roams around Molly's neighborhood to steal babies and toddlers. When it kidnaps Olivia, Molly and the Hamsters head out to find and save her. #TBD - 08/18/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/08/2019 - TBD #''The Red Crayon'' - 09/15/2019 - A strange man leaves out a magic red crayon on the street, which Olivia ends up discovering and draws random things that come to life, but things get crazy when all pf the drawn things start a killing spree in the city. #''Rumors'' - 09/22/2019 - Molly has recently heard false rumors in her school, causing her to get bullied. With help from Olivia, the hamsters, and Kendric, they head out to find who was responsible for spreading the false rumors and why he or she is doing it. #''Olivia the Gangster?'' - 10/13/2019 - Muffu inducts Olivia as a new member of his gang when he saw her accidentally kill a pedestrian. #TBD - 10/20/2019 - TBD #''Escape From Musk Tower'' - 10/27/2019 - Elon Musk has kidnapped Molly to create child-run energy as Harry tries to free her. #''Taking the Sun'' - 11/03/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/10/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/17/2019 - TBD #''The Prom'' - 12/15/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/05/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/12/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/19/2020 - TBD #''Roger the Pimp'' - 02/09/2020 - TBD #''Rat Island'' - 02/16/2020 - Molly, Olivia, Harry, and Henry head to a large island for a vacation (and as part of Harry and Henry's new plan to take over the US), but things go crazy when they discover that the island is filled with rat-like humanoids created by Julio. #''Sexual Fantasy Island'' - 02/23/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/01/2020 - TBD #''Babies in Black'' - 03/29/2020 - Two babies dressed in black suits take away Olivia after suspecting her as a sinister being. When Harry notices, he, Henry, and Molly go out to find and save Olivia. #TBD - 04/12/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/19/2020 - TBD #''A Bizzare Adventure'' - 05/31/2020 - Molly finds a stone and touches it out of curiosity, only for it to turn everything in the city to an anime-styled place. #''Holy Cow!'' - 06/07/2020 - After a random cow unintentionally saves Henry from getting ran over by a train, he starts seeing it as a lord and savior and starts worshipping it. This soon makes Molly, Olivia and Harry uncomfortable when he starts becoming obsessed with cows. Season 4 (2020-2021) #TBD - 06/27/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/04/2020 - TBD Season 5 (2021-2022) # Season 6 (2022-2023) # The Molly Shorts (2018 - 2019) #Harry Ape - April 1, 2018 - TBD #Molly's Having a Bad Day... - June 15, 2018 - TBD #TBD - November 26, 2018 - TBD #The Swim Portal - April 15, 2019 - TBD Category:Lists Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists